


Интерес

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: технопорно [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Group Sex, Other, PWP, Robot Sex, Wire Play, android sex, Технопорно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: В участок поставляют сразу двух идентичных андроидов модели RK800. Оба начинают проявлять повышенный интерес к старой модели GV200.





	Интерес

**Author's Note:**

> БЕЗДУХОВНОЕ ТЕХНОПОРНО
> 
> Присутствует ошметок хэда о том, что у андроидов, чья работа связана с постоянными стрессами (полицейские, врачи, спасатели и т.д.) девиация накапливается постепенно и не считается той же формой девиации, которая вызвана одним стрессовым эпизодом. 
> 
> Есть также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7272560

GV200 в который раз задумывается, как он позволил им поставить себя в столь провокационное положение. RK800 же очень не нравится, что он еще способен задумываться, он прекрасно ощущает это через подключение, и тут же парой электрических импульсов его оперативную память очищают от лишних отвлекающих факторов.

GV200 — старая модель, ей почти семь лет. Для полицейского андроида это солидный срок, но списать его ни у кого рука не поднимается и не поднимется. GV200, Гэвин, стал считаться символом участка года четыре назад, и за все семь лет эксплуатации его перепрошивали и пересобирали уже огромное количество раз, будто не желая расставаться.

В каком-то смысле Гэвин находит в этом повод для гордости.

В другом смысле, чем больше проходит времени, тем болезненнее он воспринимает появление новых андроидов в участке.

Андроидам не должна быть присуща ревность, но он ревнует. Ревнует обычно первые пару дней, а потом успокаивается, еще раз убеждаясь, что линейки полицейских андроидов не слишком-то изменились с года его выпуска, а меняются только цифры и буквы.

А потом появились RK800, участку выделили сразу двоих. Одинаковые лица и одинаковые имена, и люди даже не сподобились назвать одного из них как-то иначе, чтобы не путаться.

Гэвин невзлюбил их сразу, слишком они были новенькие, слишком продвинутые, и в процессор закралась тревожащая мысль о том, что когда-нибудь в полицейские участки для работы будут поставлять только таких, как эти двое, а всех старых, менее совершенных андроидов спишут и отключат.

В ответ на неприязнь оба Коннора проявляли к нему повышенный интерес. Когда Гэвин проходил мимо, они синхронно поворачивали вслед за ним головы, перемигиваясь диодами. Гэвин ничерта не понимал, а анализ не помогал, потому что не был рассчитан на андроидов.

Со временем до Гэвина дошло и без анализа: им интересно. Интересно так же, как людям интересно разглядывать палимпсесты и думать, что на древнем египетском барельефе изображены аппараты будущего, хотя давно уже доказано, что это просто наложение двух разных изображений.

Потом им пришлось работать вместе, Гэвину и одному из Конноров. Их обоих приставили к Андерсону, и тот, кажется, захотел застрелиться еще агрессивнее. Гэвин вскоре понял, что подобное желание возникает и у него, ведь Коннор трогал его.

Трогал постоянно, задевал будто случайно (у не девиантов не бывает случайных движений), и каждый раз по корпусу Гэвина проскакивала искорка предчувствия подключения. Его это невероятно раздражало, а его просто дразнили и получали от этого какое-то свое удовольствие.

Закончилось все тем, что Гэвин уже собирался уходить в спящий режим, как перед ним возникли оба Коннора и улыбнулись. Гэвин грубо переспросил, что им нужно, а они улыбнулись еще шире.

Как-то так он и оказался ночью в туалете и теперь, вот, расплачивается.

Они моментально зажимают его с двух сторон, удерживая, и на Гэвина обрушивается слишком большой поток информации. Его системы моментально подвисают, но он хорошо чувствует интерес RK800. Интерес к старой модели, удивительный трепет, связанный с тем, как легко они могут его повредить, если захотят. Гэвин чувствует, как первым делом они добираются до истории замен его компонентов, и это, похоже, привлекает их обоих больше всего. Гэвин знает, что от первоначальной сборки остались только тириумный насос, его регулятор, процессор и кое-какие провода. Все остальное собрано почти что с миру по нитке. Гэвину даже лестно, что люди, здесь работающие, настолько не хотели с ним расставаться. Или просто так было дешевле.

RK800 же в каком-то детском восторге вычисляют, от каких моделей что ему досталось. Гэвин раньше работал с детьми, отсюда и невозможность материться нормально, заводские PG-настройки давно были снесены, но ради шутки ему оставили цензуру на некоторые слова. И Гэвин хорошо знает: дети обожают конструкторы.

По сравнению с ним Конноры — детишки, которых легко занять подобным.

Только у этих детишек огромный аппетит.

И информации столько, что Гэвину становится сложно в ограничении из собственного корпуса, а наглые жадные руки уже пытаются стянуть одежду, чтобы получить больше контакта.

Когда его оставляют без верха одежды, моментально под чужими прикосновениями слетает кожный покров. Гэвин давится обрушившимся на него ощущением того, что этого слишком много, диод теперь часто-часто мигает желтым, а потом становится красным и остается таким. RK800 копаются в его системе, и до Гэвина доходит, что они хотят сделать: отключить протоколы защиты. Он дергается, тревожась, но их это не останавливает.

Они перехватывают управление над его телом с завидной легкостью. GV200 не может прогнуться, потому что его лишили возможности двигаться. Он не видит и не слышит, он только чувствует, зажатый в ловушке между двух сильных тел, которые прочнее его собственного раза в два.

Один из RK800 держит сзади, Гэвин чувствует, что головой лежит на его плече, привалившись к груди спиной. Второй ласково оглаживает каждый паз, каждый стык на торсе. Оба подключены, но Гэвин разобрать не может, где кто. Они копаются в нем по-хозяйски, перебирают данные из его головы, ласково расплетают строчки кодов, и Гэвин жадно дышит, чтобы не перегреться.

Тот Коннор, что спереди, медленно разводит пластины на его животе и груди, открывая, оставляя беззащитным и распахнутым. Рука погружается внутрь, трогает провода, сжимает их, теребит, и Гэвину хочется кричать, но голосовой модуль тоже отключен. А через полминуты вдруг отключается вентиляция. Гэвин распахивает рот — это ему позволяют — но дышать не выходит, тело его не слушается, и внутренне его просто колотит. Внутренности греются, и Гэвину скоро начинает казаться, что он просто горит. Это страшно и сложно, но еще так хорошо. Они играются с настройками его чувствительности, то занижают, как только он становится слишком близок к отключению, то снова выкручивают. Невыносимо становится, когда RK позади кладет руку ему на шею, сжимает, и Гэвин чувствует, как сенсоры ему выкручивают до предела. Так, что даже простое соприкосновения начинает выламывать. А потом нежных протертых внутренностей касается чужой рот, и Гэвин орет — про себя, наружу не вылетает ни одного звука.

Через секунду от него отстраняются.

Гэвин понимает, что ему вернулся контроль над собой, и он жадно дышит. Теперь он видит и слышит, и новые источники информации на него давят. Но еще так несколько спокойнее. Коннор спереди, чье лицо попадает Гэвину в поле зрения, улыбается ласково и будто успокаивающе гладит по ноге, давая немного времени остыть.

Потом Коннор просто отстегивает пластины, которые должны закрывать грудь и живот, и откладывает их. Гэвин моментально перестает чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он дергается в каком-то странном импульсивном порыве, надеясь прижаться к чужой груди, чтобы закрыться. Это вызывает положительную реакцию.

— Оказывается, как легко было заставить его тянуться к нам, — это тот Коннор, что позади, теперь он держит Гэвина, перехватив за локти, и смотрит на открытое жаркое нутро через его плечо. Гэвину неуютно и почти страшно, хотя так вентиляция и эффективнее.

Но он теперь без всякой возможности закрыться, и RK800, если захотят, могут дотянуться до…

— Не смей!

Гэвина дергает, он шипит, но холодная рука ложится на его тириумный насос, и голос съезжает в механику. Он застывает, разомкнув губы, смотрит, как мягко тонкий длинный палец обводит стык, грозясь забраться в маленький паз, через который так удобно подцепить насос и вытянуть его.

Но RК800 этого не делает. Он только методично оглаживает по кругу, и Гэвин нагревается сильнее.

Вторая его холодная рука опускается вниз, под насос, оглаживает пластиковые края и проникает внутрь грудной клетки.

Гэвин всхрипывает, белизна обшивки сползает, повинуясь их приказу, и напоказ выставлено сердце, заходящееся красным.

— Нет, — выдыхает он, и Коннор обхватывает его пальцами.

У Гэвина перекрывает голосовой модуль, и звуки застревают, больше не выходят. Перед глазами красной мутью становятся системные оповещения, а потом вдруг включаются аудиальные, идущие откуда-то изнутри головы, чередуются длинные и короткие попискивания, ошибка-ошибка-ошибка.

Гэвин запрокидывает голову и застывает.

RК800 гладит его тириумный насос и ласково сжимает сердце. Еще пара рук вдруг забирается в живот.

На мгновение ладонь с сердца пропадает, и Гэвину удается вдохнуть.

У него уже не выходит протестовать вслух, когда тириумный насос подцепляют и осторожно вытягивают. Появляется системное оповещение об отключении через три минуты.

Целых блядских три минуты.

Гэвин знает: у новых моделей это время сокращено вдвое из-за особенностей систем.

Две минуты пятьдесят семь секунд…

В дыру проникают два пальца, давят изнутри на стенки, и сразу же начинает капать тириумом. Гэвин моргает, и система, отвечающая за зрение, отключается. Он теперь не видит, только чувствует, как к двум пальцам присоединяются еще два, а потом по краешку скользит мягкий неожиданно влажный язык, а на сердце, опять забравшись в самое нутро, ложится ладонь.

И сжимает.

Гэвин бы завыл, если бы мог.

Его непроизвольно дергает, а рука сжимает и разжимает, равномерно, плавно, убийственно медленно и ужасно сильно.

Две минуты тридцать секунд.

Он, блять, не выдержит столько. Отключится раньше, вылетит в перезагруз, если сейчас не произойдет непроизвольное возгорание.

Гэвину кажется, он горит, датчики температуры зашкаливают, а у Конноров есть еще почти две минуты, чтобы его доломать. Предоставленным временем они с явным удовольствием пользуются.

Гэвину вдруг открывают новый канал связи, он вздрагивает и понимает, что видит себя их глазами. Сразу с двух сторон и двух разных ракурсов. Видит, как мерцает его кожа, будто круги на воде, как красным горит диод, как его коротит и ломает, как непроизвольно подергиваются его «мышцы» от воздействия электричества.

Когда остается минута тридцать секунд, кто-то из Конноров отключает визуализацию таймера. Внутренние часы сбоят, и Гэвин почти паникует, потому что теперь не знает, сколько ему еще терпеть.

Пальцы внутри давят, слегка скребут, скользят по тириуму, который все льется и льется, и Гэвин видит, как Коннор наклоняется и слизывает потеки, и Гэвину позволяют почувствовать температуру тириума, как будто это он его слизывает.

На горло ложится рука того Коннора, что держит сзади, давит, перекрывая канал вентиляционной системы, играясь, и Гэвин механически хрипит.

Сколько осталось?

Рука на сердце сжимается крепко, вынуждая издать длинный машинный писк, и она держит, не разжимается, выкручивает все датчики и сенсоры до предела. Гэвин не хочет этого видеть, но не видеть не может, а голосовой модуль ломается окончательно, и звуки теперь скачут с частоты на частоту, выходя за рамки того, что способно воспринимать человеческое ухо.

По сердцу проходятся короткие аккуратные ногти, резко сжимает еще крепче и отпускает.

Гэвина выбрасывает в перезагрузку.

**Author's Note:**

> Палимпсе́ст (греч. παλίμψηστον, от πάλιν — опять и ψηστός — соскобленный, лат. Codex rescriptus) — в древности так обозначалась рукопись, написанная на пергаменте, уже бывшем в подобном употреблении. Позже это понятие было распространено и на наскальные росписи первобытного искусства, когда на стенах с полустершимися от времени росписями наносили новые изображения.  
> В работе упоминаются абидосские иероглифы (просто потому что потому) как пример палимпсеста.


End file.
